Pokédorks
by JORTENDO
Summary: AU: Childhood friends Simon Meyer and Jordan Thwaite observe the abnormalities in the Unova region following the disappearance of Simon's brother, Joseph. Rated M for future content


**A/N: if you're unfamiliar with the Unova region, here is a map for you to use: serebii-net /pokearth/unova/ **

**beta read by Wish I Was a Pirate**

* * *

Fourteen year old Jordan Thwaite stood on the port side of a boat sailing toward Castelia city. A distant, enormous dark mass loomed over the sky line under golden sunset skies.

"I'm in for a real treat." Jordan thought. "This looks like it'll be fun."

Jordan pulled out her SuperDex, a white, rectangular device, and started taking several pictures.

The SuperDex is an ultra-updated version of the traditional PokéDex. It includes a GPS, video phone, a professional grade camera, and many other useful features.

While taking pictures, the mass, the cool, briny sea breeze blew against Jordan's hair wavy elbow length, dirty blonde hair. Medium length, parted bangs stopped above her silver eyes. She wore a plain white tee shirt under a dark red and black vest with two pockets in the waist and black fingerless gloves.

Jordan dusted off her dark gray, knee-length cargo shorts and straightened her white socks after readjusting her black and dark blue shoes. The weight of her large green back pack never bothered her much; a trainer is never too prepared. Fuckin' kids go out to the world by themselves and catch creatures of various sizes; some of which can eat them in one gulp. That's if they aren't burned, frozen, or ripped to shreds first. But it's ok; they have devices called pokéballs that instantly tame them upon capture.

"Attention passengers," a male voice sounded over the intercom, "we will be making preparations to dock in Castelia city in ten minutes; make sure your belongings accounted for and keep large Pokémon in their Pokéballs until you're off board. We wish you a nice evening."

Born into a century's long line of trainers and Wiccans, Jordan's been educated from youth to excel in forms of defense that wasn't taught in the academy she attended as a child. Upon graduation, trainers are able to choose any traditional starter Pokémon, regardless of home region.

Some trainers have a genetic trait which allows them to communicate with Pokémon. Be it verbally, telepathically, or both, being the rarest variation.

On the dock, Jordan looked around saying to herself, "Where's Simon? He said he'd be right here."

As Jordan looked around, a young man her age called out, "Jordan! Over here!" from the end of the dock. It was Simon Meyer, Jordan's friend since early childhood; a tall, skinny and kind of lanky fellow, he was, unlike Jordan who was shorter and had a more muscular and toned body. She could probably break someone's arm in a brutal fashion if she needed to; with the bone sticking out, and covered in blood and shit. They probably would have deserved it, too.

Simon's hair was short and black, his eyes were light brown. His light gray jacket zipped to a few inches under the collar of his dark green shirt. His shoes mud-stained and worn to the point of the original red and gray could almost not be seen.

"Hi Simon!" Jordan yelled happily as she ran to where he stood. "What have you been up to?" She asked. "Got a head start on those badges?"

"I haven't been doing that." Simon replied in a low voice. "I have something else planned for us."

"You do?" Jordan asked, then gasped with realization and said "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing yet, but there _is_ something I want to show you; but I don't want anyone to hear us." Said Simon. "Come with me." He finished as he stared walking at a fast pace, with Jordan following close behind.

Before Simon's birth, his older brother, Joseph disappeared while training in the Unova region. Joseph had a reputation of training in very secluded areas for weeks at a time, then, traveling for a short time. It was only when Simon was born did anyone realized Joseph was missing. The last time he was reported to have been seen alive was near Nimbasa city.

On the floor of a Pokémon center bedroom, Simon unfolded a large map of the Unova region. The map had seen much better days, and was dirty with black circles littered across the northern half. "You've been busy." Said Jordan as she examined the markings.

"Aww thanks; I have everything planned out." Simon replied as he inched closer to the map. "As you know, after Joseph disappeared, Lostlorn Forest has seen tremendous plant growth; I know you must have seen it on your way here, right?"

"I did; it looks kind of scary, but I bet it must be really nice underneath."

"Wait until you see it from the mountains." Simon said with an excited smile. "Anyway, for the last few years, it's been spreading fast throughout the region. And it's been causing the Pokémon to behave strangely; hordes of them have been guarding certain locations."

"Yes, and besides that," Jordan replied "the pathway to Lostlorn is blocked by twisted, thorny vines. If anyone could get past it, they're greeted by super-strong Pokémon; which is why Joseph's search parties couldn't get down there in the first place. The strongest trainers in the region stood no chance against them, not even with an aerial attack."

"Right, and every two weeks it rains for three days straight all over the region, except the desert. But the farmlands get lighter rain, while Iccirus gets heavier rain. The only thing that's changed in the desert is the occasional flash flood and the explosion of cacti."

"What do any of those places have to do with Lostlorn?" Jordan asked.

"That's what I want to know. I've tried going to see the places I have marked for myself, but I've never made it very close without a painful headache. And when I leave, it goes away, and I'm perfectly fine."

"Wait, how do you know you won't be getting a headache if I come with you?"

"I don't." Simon shrugged. "But somehow, I do."

"Ok, I'll help you. But are we _really_ going to take the long way around?"

"Yep; the first stop is the abandoned insane asylum near Driftvale."

"Unova asylum? You don't mean the same asylum where they used dirty ice picks for lobotomies, do you?" Jordan asked in a frightened tone. "The one where the patients were in solitary confinement rooms for days without food or water?"

"That's the one." Simon nodded. "Every night, strange lights shine bright from there. The Chandelure almost had to beg me not to leave."

"You have everything you need to protect yourself from the ghosts, don't you?" Jordan asked nervously. "If the Chandelure know something's fucked up enough that they have to ask humans for help, then something must be REALLY fucked up."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Simon nodded.

"When people go into haunted buildings, they never usually bring what they need to protect themselves. Then they do shit that piss off the ghosts." Answered Jordan.

"I know what I'm doing; I've been preparing for two years now. And I can't explain it, but I feel like I've had no control of myself."

"Really?" Jordan gasped. "Are you sure _people_ haven't been acting strange?"

"No, but we still should be careful." Simon said as he refolded the map. "One more thing; we'll be taking a ferry to Driftvale in the morning."

"In a hurry, are we?"

"Kind of; I promised the Chandelure I would help them _tomorrow_.''

"At least we get it out of the way quickly." Jordan said with relief.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate ghost types; I promise to never force you to face your fears again unless it's a life or death situation."

"Deal."

Early the next morning, the duo was on a ferry to Driftvale city. A light, misty fog dimmed the bright sunlight.

"Why did we need to get up so damn early?" Jordan moaned as she was sitting on the deck, leaned against the wall and struggling to keep her eyes open. "We could have just taken the afternoon ferry."

"I want to be at the asylum before sundown."

"What will we do until then? We'll be in Driftvale in about an hour. Then it's a two hour walk to the asylum." Replied Jordan in a sour tone. "There will be several hours for us to kill. We can't keep battling all day."

"It's a big asylum. It might take us a while to find what we're looking for."

"Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"No clue."

"Ugh." Jordan shuddered.

* * *

**Follow pokedorksofficial on tumblr! Sorry this chapter wasn't all that spectacular or long. My writing skills aren't the best. I'll come back and edit this chapter as I improve.  
**


End file.
